


Use Me

by screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fingering, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, there is plot too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: After the loss to North Carolina, Carli is more than willing to let Julie use her to help her forget. No matter what that entails.





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This one is kind of different than my usual. But I had a thought that wouldn't go away after the CHIvsNCC game. I hope you enjoy!

Carli can see the hurt from where she’s sitting watching the game with Tobin. “Fuck,” she muttered quietly, turning to the Thorns midfielder. 

Tobin nodded, taking a sip of her drink as she tried to figure out how to respond. 

“I knew it would be a hard game,” Tobin said softly. “But I didn’t think it would come down to this.”

Carli chuckled ruefully. “And to think the goal came from a player the Dash waived.” She shook her head. “I know I gave up on trying to figure out coaching decisions a long time ago, but wow…”

Tobin nodded, taking another sip of her drink. “What are you and Julie going to do?” she asked. 

“No clue,” Carli answered honestly. “Knowing her, there’s a million things running through her mind at this moment. If it helps her, I’ll do any of them. What about you and Christen?”

“I’ve got my hotel room for the night, we’d already planned on that. But I’ve got to get back to Portland tomorrow for training. I’m hoping she’ll come with me.”

Carli nodded as she picked up her glass from the table next to her seat. She swirled the ice cubes around before taking a sip of the whiskey and Coke inside. “I was planning on heading back to Jersey after this, depending on the results. What are the chances she’ll come with me?” 

Tobin sighed looking over at Carli. “She’s hurting, but she still loves you. Losing the semifinal won’t change that.”

“I’m not talking about that,” Carli said rolling her eyes. “I know you know what happened.”

The Thorns midfielder nodded her head slowly. “Do you really want my opinion?” she asked carefully.

Carli shot her a sharp glance. “I wouldn’t be asking otherwise,” she said. “Christen is close with Jay, and I know you two tell each other everything. So please tell me, what are my chances? She didn’t want to discuss anything beyond this weekend with me, so I’m at a complete loss.”

“You have to show her,” Tobin said looking at the older woman patiently. “Show her you love her, and that you want to be with her.”

“Show her how?” Carli asked. She rubbed her face with her hands. “I tried to and she rejected it.”

“Of course she was going to,” Tobin said. “Do I really need to explain why?”

“No,” Carli said. She pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. “I just- Brian and I lived together basically from the moment my parents kicked me out. So for me it was never a big deal, it was necessity.”

“This isn’t Brian and you though Car,” Tobin reminded her gently. 

“I know,” Carli said irritably. “I just- I don’t know. Moving in with someone isn’t a huge deal to me.”

“You need to tell her that,” the Thorns midfielder said. “And explain why, not just reject or accept her ideas.”

Carli nodded. “Thanks,” she murmured. “How long did it take you and Christen to move in together?”

“A long time,” Tobin admitted. “We’re both independent people, and we both have condos. Neither of us was willing to give that up, so we compromised.”

Carli nodded again, looking thoughtful. “That helps. Thanks Tobs.”

“Anytime,” Tobin said. “Now go get your girl, please, for everyone else’s sakes.”

Carli laughed as she left the room, heading to go find Julie.

After walking for about twenty minutes, she found her near the player’s exit, sitting on the ground with her bag. 

“Hey babe,” Carli said softly. She sat down next to the blonde, letting the younger woman rest her head against her shoulder.

“We lost,” Julie said, her voice cracking. “We weren’t supposed to lose!”

“I know baby, I know,” the midfielder said wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder. “But you never stopped fighting. I’m so proud of you.”

“I couldn’t face them,” Julie admitted. “I just grabbed my stuff and left. I couldn’t bear it.”

“Jay this wasn’t your fault,” Carli said firmly. “Everyone has off days, days where the connection is missing.”

“It just had to be today, of all days,” the defender said bitterly. She sat up, putting her face in her hands. “Can we just to go your hotel? I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“Babe,” Carli started.

“Just stop Car,” Julie said harshly. “Nothing you say can make this better, okay?”

Swallowing, Carli nodded. She picked up the blonde’s bag before extending her hand to her girlfriend. Sighing Julie took it, leaning into Carli heavily as they made their way out of the stadium.

The drive back to Carli’s hotel was silent. Julie stared out the window the entire time, and moved her hand away when Carli tried to intertwine their fingers together. 

“We’re here,” the midfielder said softly, parking the car in a spot close to the back entrance. 

Carli unloaded Julie’s bag from the car, carrying it into the hotel for her. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Julie said as soon as they got into the room. Carli swallowed, but nodded. 

As soon as the midfielder heard the water turn on she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a bag. Setting it on the bedside table she began to strip off her clothes, folding them and putting them away. Fully naked, she sat down on her bed, grabbed her phone, and waited for Julie to finish showering. 

Twenty minutes later the blonde walked out of the bathroom. She stopped seeing Carli laying on the bed playing with her phone. 

“What are you doing?” Julie asked. 

Carli glanced behind her, locking her phone and placing it on the bedside table. She grabbed the bag that was sitting there and handed it to Julie. 

The defender glanced into the bag before understanding dawned on her features. “Are you sure?” she asked, her voice wavering.

“I’m sure,” Carli said firmly. 

“I’m not going to be gentle,” Julie warned.

“Don’t be,” the older woman said. “Use me Jay.”

Julie nodded, dropping her towel and climbing onto the bed next to Carli.

“Just be careful of my ankle, and everything will be fine,” Carli said. “I trust you Jay.”

The defender nodded, pulling Carli onto her knees and into a deep kiss. Breaking the kiss, the blonde pulled back, gazing into Carli’s eyes. “On your knees, hands behind your back,” she ordered. 

Carli shifted into the position immediately, unsurprised as she felt cold metal locking her hands into place.

“How long has it been since you took one of these?” Julie asked softly. She dumped the contents of the bag out, picking through the toys now laying on the bed. 

“Since last time you took me,” Carli admitted. 

“We’ll have to change that won’t we?” 

The midfielder bit her lip, feeling herself grow wet as Julie’s words hit her. “Please, Jay,” she moaned.

Carli gasped as teeth sank into her shoulder, her back arching at the contact. 

“I’m in charge now,” Julie whispered, her lips sucking marks into the midfielder’s skin as she made her way from her shoulder to her ear. “Not you.”

“Yes,” the brunette hissed. “Jay.”

Julie pressed herself Carli’s back, her hands reaching around to find the midfielder’s breasts. Her fingers twisted and pinched at Carli’s nipples before traveling lower. Julie’s hands slid over her stomach before ghosting across her center to spread her legs further apart. 

Carli gasped as she felt Julie slowly press her forward so her cheek was resting against the mattress, her hands still restrained behind her back. 

“Look at you,” the blonde said, her voice thick with arousal. “Wet and ready for the taking.”

“I’m yours,” Carli panted. “Take me Jay.”

The defender reached over, grabbing the bottle of lube, squirting some generously on her fingers. Reaching down she spread Carli’s folds, gently entering her with one finger. 

“More,” Carli pleaded, her voice muffled by the comforter. “Please Jay.”

“I know what you want, but I don’t want to hurt you,” Julie said gently. She added another finger, scissoring them gently inside Carli. 

“Fuck me,” the older woman pleaded. “Make me yours.”

Julie sighed, draping herself over the midfielder back, her fingers never ceasing their slow movement inside the midfielder. “I’m in charge, not you,” she murmured in Carli’s ear. “Just because I’m being gentle for now, doesn’t mean you’re going to get what you want.”

She bit down on Carli’s lower lip, tugging at it lightly, before releasing it due to the awkward angle. Moving to her girlfriend’s neck, she began marking the skin there, leaving large dark marks. 

Carli moaned trying to rock back against Julie’s fingers as the defender bit down on her shoulder. Carli let out a desperate whine as the fingers inside her began to increase their tempo. 

“Yes,” she gasped. “More Jay, more!”

“So desperate,” Julie teased. She slipped a third finger inside Carli’s wet center, her tempo increasing even more. She drove her fingers harder inside the midfielder, searching for the spot that she knew drove Carli crazy. 

The brunette moaned loudly as she found it. Julie smirked, leaning down to nip at the corner of Carli’s mouth. 

Carli’s moaned turned into a strangled scream as Julie hit her g-spot over and over. The bound midfielder began to shake as her orgasm rapidly approached, the blonde never ceasing her brutal finger fucking. 

“Cum,” Julie whispered hotly, her other hand snaking around to twist one of Carli’s nipples. 

The older woman screamed as she felt herself cumming, Julie’s fingers slowing but not ceasing their movement. As Carli came down from her orgasm, Julie slowed her movements and gently pulled out. 

Carli whimpered at the loss of contact, Julie immediately placing her hand on her back and guiding her to roll over. The blonde held her fingers up to Carli’s mouth, still wet from the midfielder’s orgasm. 

“Suck,” she ordered. 

The brunette immediately complied, her tongue darting out to lick her essence off Julie’s fingers. 

“Good girl,” Julie said, straddling the bound midfielder. She smirked as Carli turned a light shade of red at the praise. She was the only one who had figured out her girlfriend’s praise kink. And tonight, she was planning on taking full advantage. 

Julie raked her nails up and down Carli’s abs. She licked her lips as she watched her girlfriend, chest heaving, look up at her pleadingly. 

“Please Jay,” Carli begged. “Fuck me.”

Julie smirked as she leaned down and kissed the brunette harshly, her teeth nipping at full lips. She pulled back attaching her lips to Carli’s jaw. 

“You’re mine now,” Julie murmured. “And tonight is far from over.”

The blonde abruptly got off Carli, who awkwardly tried to push herself up on her bound hands, but couldn’t. Hearing the jangle of buckles and straps, she fell back against the bed. 

A smirking Julie appeared over her, spreading her legs wide as she settled between them. 

“Fuck, you’re tight baby,” Julie hissed as feeling the resistance as she slid the toy inside the midfielder. 

The bound midfielder let out a strangled moan at Julie’s words. “F-Fuck Jay,” she cried. “S-Sensitive.”

“First I’m going to take you like this,” the blonde said, grinning wickedly as she slowly began to increase her tempo, her words punctuated with rough thrusts. “Then, I’m going to flip you over and take you from behind. After that, you’re going to ride me until you collapse.”

The defender watched Carli’s reaction as she began driving in and out of the midfielder. Carli’s head thrashed from side to side as Julie took the pounding up a notch, gripping her hips and driving the toy harder into her dripping center. 

Carli wrapped her legs around Julie’s waist, her shoulders straining as her back arched. “Please, please,” she cried. 

The blonde grinned as she maneuvered one of Carli’s legs over her shoulder, stretching the midfielder open as she leaned down, taking one of Carli’s nipples in her mouth. Biting down on the taught bud, Julie began tugging lightly, eliciting a choked off moan from the woman underneath her. 

Carli’s back arched even further as she tried to relieve the pressure from her abused nipple. Julie let go, soothing the bud with her tongue before giving the other one the same treatment. 

“Jay,” the bound brunette pleaded. “Please.”

“I like it when you beg,” Julie murmured. She moved her lips to Carli’s pulse point, biting down. 

Her right hand slid down to Carli’s clit, rubbing it roughly. 

“Cum,” she commanded, her voice thick with arousal. “Cum for me.”

The midfielder screamed as she came hard, her pussy clenching around the toy inside her. 

“Such a good girl,” the blonde said, her thrusts slowing as she prolonged Carli’s orgasm. She maneuvered Carli’s leg off her shoulder before pulling out of the midfielder carefully. 

Climbing off the bed, she grabbed a set of restraints and another bottle of lube, attaching one end of each restraint to the bed feet. 

“You okay?” the defender asked Carli carefully, kneeling down next to the side of the bed. 

“I’m okay,” Carli responded, turning her head to face Julie and giving her girlfriend a soft smile.

Julie nodded, before standing and flipping Carli over, grabbing a pillow and placing it under her hips. She grabbed the ends of the restraints, attaching each one to Carli’s ankles and pulling them so the midfielder’s legs were spread wide. 

“Still good babe?” Julie asked, as she settled in between Carli’s legs. Hearing a muffled grunt, she ran her hand over the smooth skin of Carli’s ass. Smacking it lightly, she watched as it jiggled under her touch. 

“Someone’s been doing squats,” the defender teased.

“Jay,” Carli said exasperated. “Don’t tease.”

“I’m not teasing, we both know how much I like your ass,” the blonde said smirking. She landed another hard smack on Carli’s right cheek. “And don’t forget who’s in charge.”

The midfielder moaned and shifted, her dripping center rubbing against Julie’s fake cock. The blonde smacked her ass again before reaching over to grab the bottle of lube on the bed. Uncapping it, she spread Carli’s ass cheeks and squirted a good amount over her puckered hole. 

A shiver ran down the midfielder’s spine at the coldness. 

The defender pressed her finger slowly in, past the first ring of muscles. She curled her finger, slowly moving it around in Carli’s tightest hole before adding a second, scissoring them gently. 

“Just take me,” Carli gasped, attempting to press herself backwards against Julie’s fingers. “Please Jay.”

The blonde scissored her fingers again, curling them roughly before pulling out. She squirted more lube into the tight hole before pressing the tip of her fake cock against her entrance.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” she said firmly.

“You won’t,” the midfielder panted. “You won’t Jay, I swear.”

Julie slid her cock slowly into Carli, sheathing herself all the way before stilling. 

“I’m fine,” Carli said after a minute, her voice strangled. “You can move.”

Julie draped herself across the bound midfielder’s back, as she kissed Carli, the awkward angle pushing the toy deeper. 

Carli let out a strangled moan, breaking the kiss, and laying her head back down on the bed. The defender placed kisses down her spine, as she resumed her position and slowly began moving. 

Carli groaned at the painful pleasure as Julie began moving inside her, her tempo increasing slightly. 

“Harder,” the bound midfielder gasped. 

“Are you sure?” Julie asked, giving the brunette’s ass a slap. 

“You won’t break me Jay,” Carli panted. “Now, harder!”

The blonde groaned as she looked down at the vision under her, Carli’s hands tied were behind her back, her dark waves tossed messily over her shoulder. Her back was full of marks, both from her teeth and lips. 

“You’re mine,” Julie growled into Carli’s ear, thrusting harder into her. 

“Yes,” Carli cried out. “Yours! I’m yours Jay!”

The defender picked up her tempo, roughly pounding into the older woman’s ass. Her hand came down hard on the left cheek, the skin turning red at her touch. She did the same thing to the right, eliciting a groan from the woman under her. 

“Does it feel good baby?” Julie asked. 

“So good,” Carli panted. The painful pleasure was sending her close to the edge, but not close enough for her to fall over just yet. 

The pounding was taken up a notch as Julie grabbed the midfielder’s hips, pulling her roughly back against her. 

Carli let out a strangled cry, trying to gain leverage against Julie to force herself back even further. 

Reaching around with one hand, Julie roughly rubbed Carli’s clit. She slowed her thrusts as the midfielder came, her juices dripping onto her hand. Slowly pulling out, the defender grabbed a cloth to clean off her fake cock. 

“You good?” she asked Carli, watching the midfielder trying to regain her breath. 

Carli nodded. “I wasn’t expecting to cum so hard,” she admitted panting. 

Julie smirked, and reached around, undoing Carli’s ankle restraints. Pressing a kiss to the skin of each ankle, she kissed her way up Carli’s body, before laying on top of the midfielder. 

Nestling her fake cock in between Carli’s legs, she pressed a kiss to the midfielder’s pulse point. “We’ve still got at least a round to go,” she murmured. Rolling off the brunette, she pulled her up onto her knees. 

“More?” Carli asked, her voice hoarse.

Julie smirked, sitting against the headboard and pulling Carli onto her lap. “I did say I was going to make you ride me until you passed out.”

The blonde guided Carli up until she was hovering over her fake cock before pulling her roughly onto the toy. The midfielder screamed as she was impaled in a single thrust. Her head fell forward onto Julie’s shoulder, the blonde’s hands coming up to stroke her sides. 

Julie gave her a moment to adjust before guiding her up and down on the toy, setting a steady pace. 

“So full,” Carli moaned, feeling the toy pressing into her cervix. “So good Jay.”

The blonde released her girlfriend, leaning back against the headboard, content to watch Carli ride her. 

“Harder,” Julie commanded. 

Carli threw her head back, as she increased her tempo, her breasts bouncing as she rode Julie. The defender couldn’t resist reaching around and smacking Carli’s ass, smirking devilishly as the brunette’s rhythm faltered.

“Don’t stop,” Julie ordered, finally feeling herself close to cumming. She gripped the midfielder’s hips, driving the toy harder into the older woman as she countered thrust for thrust, the base of the toy rubbing against her clit.

The blonde groaned, her rhythm ceasing as she came, her eyes fluttering shut. 

Julie opened her eyes, smiling as she saw Carli still riding the toy attached to her waist. 

“Good girl,” she praised. The midfielder blushed, biting her bottom lip. “Are you close.”

Carli nodded her head vigorously. “Make me come Jay.”

The defender gripped Carli’s hips harshly, slamming her down onto the toy. Her hips bucked up, creating a contrasting rhythm. 

Carli screamed as she clenched around the toy inside her, her body going limp as she collapsed bonelessly against the blonde. 

Julie looked down, feeling a flood of wetness soaking her. Looking at the brunette collapsed against her body, she smirked. 

In her arms, Carli moaned weakly. 

“Hey princess,” Julie teased. “Was that too much for you?”

“You made me squirt,” Carli mumbled, her face pressing into the blonde’s shoulder. 

“And pass out,” the defender said smugly. She gently eased them down onto their sides, before pulling out of Carli slowly. The midfielder winced, already feeling a little more than sore. Julie quickly discarded the toy, before uncuffing Carli’s hands, gently kissing each bruised wrist. 

“So tired,” Carli murmured. 

“I bet,” Julie whispered, she slid the covers off the bed, grabbing the second set that had already been laid out earlier, and draped the new comforter over their bodies. 

“I love you Car,” the blonde murmured. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“I love you too Jay,” Carli mumbled, tucking herself against Julie’s body. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

Julie smiled as she watched her princess sleeping against her body. Tucking the covers more firmly around them, she wrapped her arms around Carli and drifted off to sleep, the only thoughts in her head about the amazing woman in her arms.

 

\---------------

 

Carli let out a faint whimper as she tried to move the next morning. 

“Morning babe,” Julie said pressing a kiss to the brunette’s hair. “Sleep well?”

The midfielder nodded, curling into her girlfriend more. “What time is it?” she mumbled. 

“It’s only a little after eight,” the blonde replied. 

“I’m so tired,” Carli said, her voice muffled by Julie’s chest.

“I wore you out,” Julie teased, running her fingers through Carli’s hair. 

The midfielder gave her a half-hearted glare. “I would be fine if it hadn’t been for the last round,” she muttered. 

The blonde laughed. “Keep telling yourself that babe.”

Carli’s response was interrupted by her stomach. “Shower then breakfast? I’m starving.”

“Of course,” Julie said pressing a soft kiss to Carli’s lips. “I think we need to talk anyways.”

The midfielder nodded, swallowing against the lump that rose in her throat. “I have a key for you,” she blurted out. 

“What?” Julie asked confused.

“A key,” Carli said awkwardly. “To my house, in case you want to spend the off season with me in Jersey.” She sat up quickly, groaning as her muscles protested. “Or we could go to Chicago, or wherever,” she rambled. “I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.”

“Babe,” the defender said gently. Julie sat up so she could look her in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

Carli nodded. “Moving in with somebody for me has always just been a necessity. Brian and I moved in together because my parents kicked me out, and I couldn’t afford to live by myself. We loved each other sure, but our entire relationship… it was just different, fast in some places and slow in others,” she said. “But I’m sure, I want this with you. For me this isn’t a necessity, we can both live separately, we make enough money and are independent adults. This is me wanting to share my life with you, if you’ll have it, have me.”

The blonde looked at her gently, emotion playing behind her blue eyes. “Of course I want it babe,” she said. “I’ve always wanted that. I just wanted you to want it too.”

Carli leaned in, kissing Julie softly on the mouth. “I love you Jay,” she murmured. “Thank you for putting up with me.”

“I love you too Car,” Julie responded. “And I’m not ‘putting up’ with you. I love you.”

The brunette nodded and laid back down, sighing in relief as her body stopped protesting. “You really took it out of me last night,” she admitted.

“Guess you need to start working out more,” the defender teased. “But seriously though, I didn’t hurt you right? I was pretty rough with you.”

“Give me a day or two and a massage, and I’ll be good,” Carli said, giving her girlfriend a lopsided smirk. 

Julie shook her head and laughed. “Glad to know I didn’t break you.”

“It would take more than that to break me Johnston,” Carli said with a smirk. 

“Oh really?” Julie said, but made no move to challenge her girlfriend. 

“Really,” the midfielder confirmed.

“Good to know,” Julie said smiling predatorily. “Next time, I’ll listen to your begging and give it to you harder.”

Carli gulped as she felt the blonde’s fingers tracing circles on her hip. “Give me a few days,” she said, kissing the defender. “Then you can try and break me all you want. But for now, I need a shower and some food.”

Sliding out of bed, she looked over her shoulder, seeing Julie eyeing all the marks she had left on her body. “Coming babe?”

“Oh I’ll have you coming in no time at all,” Julie responded with a smirk.

“Just get in the shower,” Carli said rolling her eyes.

“Your wish is my command babe,” the defender said, placing a soft kiss on Carli’s lips as she squeezed her ass gently, eliciting a hiss from the older woman.

“I want breakfast,” Carli said. “Food first, sex later.”

“Yes ma’am,” Julie teased, strutting off to the shower.

“Woman, I swear,” Carli said rolling her eyes and following her girlfriend. “You have to feed me sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I haven't written smut by myself really, so this was uncharted territory for me. Anyway, love it, hate it, want more? Let me know! 
> 
> Also, mistakes are my own, etc.


End file.
